Placid Regards
by Paranoid Crack Abuser
Summary: It wasn't natural. It was utterly impossible. It didn't make any sense! How could it be? She didn't understand! "Why aren't you FAT!"


**Disclaimer: Do not own Death Note, or Inuyasha. This is made purely for entertainment.**

* * *

><p>Placid Regards<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break."<em> **~William Shakespeare**

* * *

><p>"It's not possible." If death could write itself into her fierce glare, she knew that Gods of Death would descend upon the anemically self-destructive man and shoot flaming scorches of fire through his head.<p>

Sadly, even she did not have the power to call upon Gods of Death so they could blow holes through Ryuzaki's head.

…Guns worked, though…

"Mhm…?"

"Why aren't you **FAT**?" Blue eyes narrowed as long arms slapped uncharacteristically on hips.

He idly pulled the lollipop from his mouth, a resounding smack giving way, and the noise given by the detrimental sugar served to irritate her more.

"There is no way you can eat _all_ that **sugar** and have no exercise _whatsoever_ and stay skinny to the bone." She placed a hand on her cheek, "_By god_, you look so scrawny that it gives people around you shivers."

"…Scrawny?" He mumbled, dipping the sucker through a donut hole, picking the donut with it as he discarded manners with no shame and jabbed the whole sweet into his mouth, filling his cheeks into a round succumb. He eyed her mindfully for her reaction, watching as her lips curved into a frown, her arms folding over her chest as her cheek drew in, and he fell upon the knowledge that she had taken to habit of biting her cheek when plotting.

"It's unnatural. Impossible." She mumbled, eyes never leaving his every move, a leering sneer taking over her face as he reached for another sugary consummation.

"Uhgn…" He managed between chews, his voice muffled under the thick cake of the fattening substitute. "Not _probable_."

She scoffed, plopping herself on the chair in a total unladylike manner, but she could do whatever she wanted around a guy like him—personal habits and lack of manners _appealed_ to him.

"At least focus on other things! Have you _ever_ eaten a vegetable in your life? A carbohydrate, maybe?" She tried, but his lack of answer and lack of finishing his sugar run took routes to his response, and she was not satisfied.

"Higurashi-san-" He started, but she glared even harder, but he was totally immune to it!

"_Kagome_. Call me _Kagome_." His big eyes—as unusual as his habits. They were so wide and large and blank, deep and invading, as if they could see through your soul.

Or so Kagome was told.

No, she couldn't feel that effect. Despite that she knew he was odd—odd suited well for her. Feudal Era adventures didn't play normal in her life anymore, and after she had gotten back from her long journey, she wanted nothing more in her desperation than to involve herself in mysteries and the supernatural and whatnot.

She became a detective.

The younger years had given her many experiences, and it seemed the problems in the feudal era were as reoccurring as breakfast; issues were rather the same. Her line of work had taken a very nice turn and her career had skyrocketed as she had solved the hardest of cases, or more so, the secretly supernatural ones that no one could really solve. Her career always took an upturn when a seemingly natural but unfathomable case turned up, and they would call her. No one knew how she solved it, she just did. The world didn't know that those cases that were so impossible were because paranormal things were involved.

Okay, maybe, MAYBE it was cheating—powers were LIFE SAVERS—but she was making the world a better place! _Besides_, it wasn't like she purposely did it. The crimes she sometimes solved just happened to have a ghost or spirit or seven-thousand-year-old being that just turned up and called on her.

Whatever. Her ranks were high, but she never knew they were _ever_ high enough to reach the legendary L. Her cases had been of most interesting, and it seemed he wanted a lick of it, too.

She almost died when she learned she was going to work under _THE_ L, but it gradually dissolved after meeting him. His weirdness blew out his awesomeness, but his reveling glory whispered sentiments through her, as it would to anyone. Despite so, being natural was something that called to her because he seemed so much so.

Still, they had worked together on several cases, and she admitted, his reputation was truly as great as it told him to be. L was the most brilliant being she had ever known.

And here they were, on another case, and he had called on her to work with him again. She was smart, despite barely getting through high school, and she was excellent in the field (Her gun became equivalent to her bow and arrows.).

Normally, no one would really to talk to L like that, or in the way she did. Arguing with him or joking with him or _treat him like a normal person_, in general, but…

They were… familiar—is what she told the other detectives who had joined them on their previous cases. Most in law enforcement knew that the Great Detective Higurashi often partnered with the Legendary L, although perhaps it was because it was he who always called her on his jobs.

Kagome was the only person who could work so well with L.

"_You are a strange woman, Higurashi-sama." Old man Watari had told her once, "It charms my master Ryuzaki-sama." _

"_Yeah, well…" She eyed the still man, shrugging to the smiling, crinkled face. "I guess I'm good with weird."_

"I'm going to Japan." He spoke suddenly, creaking the chair in a whirl to look at her face. "I have a case there."

She blinked, breaking her huffy stance as she turned to him, her face releasing the childish pout for a more serious, stern nod. "You want me to join you?"

He paused, watching her critically, as intense as he looked hollow, and his thumb found his lip, and she fell into understanding from her own familiarity with L that he was thinking about something hard, and his mind was turning in gears that no one could follow.

"…No."

She blinked, eyebrows rising. "No?"

"No."

Okay, maybe it wasn't supposed to be strange that he said no, but the fact was that he'd _**never**_ denied her before. If she ever offered that question, then it was a nod and she'd follow him along on whatever new case he had.

Maybe Ryuzaki enjoyed company?

But that's where anomalous came—why would he say no to her now?

"O…kay… You want me to wrap this up?" She motioned to the mountain of paperwork that established the majority of their desks.

"Yes. File in the evidence of _Grock Dicherillio's_ assassination to the Italian department there." He turned back to his computer screen, breaking his eye contact with her, almost as if he wanted to avoid those searching eyes of hers, the suspicious expression on her face mocking him.

"Alright." This was business.

Now time to get personal.

Abruptly, she sat on the roller chair and zoomed herself towards L. Without warning, or time for him to react(she was _fast_), she turned his chair towards her, forcing him to face her as her head got real close to his, studying his face much like he used to do to her when he wanted to get something out of her, her eyes locking themselves in his own as she sought.

"Now, tell me…" Frowning, she gripped his chair, restraining the movement of the seat. Her eyes were a bright blue, with a fire that burned in thrashes and scorches to whatever she focused on. "…Do you not want me on this case for restricted reasons on the case or because it's too dangerous?"

He was silent, but even he knew that it would not deter her, and she would not stop. Kagome was a relentless creature, and a stubborn one at that. As much as he was.

The resolve to not answer diminished under the knowledge that it would serve him wasted time if he did not answer.

"For restricted reasons." He answered.

Kagome blinked, before her eyebrows knotted in concern. "How dangerous is this case?"

_Hn_. A mystery he could never solve—Kagome's ability to read him. It was as if she just _knew_; no evidence or anything otherwise.

"I will be leaving soon." His flexible legs somehow managed to lap over the armrest, and he gracelessly pulled himself out of the chair, his back crouching as he stepped towards a lone desk with a placid white laptop.

His finger darted the button, "Watari, is everything ready?"

"**Yes, sir. Your flight to Japan is set and a private room has been covered for the Kira investigation." **

"_Kira_…?"A ghost of a whisper; Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the back of his form.

"**Should I set a ticket for Higurashi-san?"** L's back went a tad rigid at that.

"No. Thank you." _Click_. He started stepping towards the elevator.

"_Lawliet_…" He froze, not sounding a word as she stepped towards him. For minutes she did not say anything as she stood at his back, her soft breaths vibrating in the hums that mingled with his. "You don't want me to go because it's too dangerous?"

He tilted his head back to look at her, his messy bangs shadowing his face, but his eyes were as clear to her as the sky. "I'd feel more comfortable if you didn't get involved."

She blinked, but there was no possibility that she'd allow herself to take it the wrong way. With a beaming smile, she glowed, "You really care about me that much?"

"You are an important asset to this world, Higurashi-san." She laughed, brightly and warmly as she held him in an awkward hug. Despite his off-hand comment, she knew she was right.

"You _do_ care about me!" She giggled, releasing from the hug and darting off.

"Wait right there!"

He blinked, and one could never really know what went on through L's head. It wasn't like he'd really been hugged before, so how was he supposed to take it?

"Here." He looked up at her sunny face, and then down at the pile she was holding out to him. With picky fingers, he picked up one of the containers with mild distaste as he read the label.

"_Instant Ramen_?" His eyes travelled to hers.

"Mhmm!" She shoved them all into his hands, and gave him a whiplashing scold. "You're so skinny, and so unhealthy! You have to eat _something_ other than sweets!"

He looked down at the containers in his hands, almost ready to rid them all, in a laser if he had to, but her voice… "Eat it… for me? Some peace of mind to let me know that you'll be a little bit better." …it was so _desperate_.

Did she feel the weight of foreshadow…?

He looked up again and saw what pleading rooted through in her worry.

For her sake, he supposed…

A wonderful smile bloomed on her face at his accepting nod.

"Although _Instant Ramen_ is not healthy." He defied resistance to mention.

She laughed, waving it off as she stood a good couple of inches taller than him, although it was because he was always crouching. "In your standards, _Instant Ramen_ is a salad!"

Her laugh was only unique because it was one that made people feel warm.

He nodded once more, a quiet mumble through an empty tone. "Thank you."

She grinned, and moved out of his way so he could go. "Good luck, then."

"Goodbye, Kagome-san." If possible, she smiled even wider.

He moved again, and just as he was about to enter the elevator, her voice stopped him once more.

"Hey, Ryuzaki…?" It was funny, the liking she had to taken to that alias name.

"Hmn?" He turned his head to look at her again. She bit her lip that whispered to him of her apprehension, a quiet anxiety and discomfort seeping into her form. "What is it?"

"Just… be careful, okay?" And just as quickly, troubled uncertainty became hardened faith, "I know you'll crack this one. Your instincts are never wrong, and I trust your judgment completely. But beware of those who realize how amazing your arbitration is, and watch them as they hold you close."

"I should keep an eye on my back?" He offered at humoring her, but her eyes were solid through the somber graveness giving off in a grim warning. Business and threats were the only things Kagome's staid solemnity responded to, and he took this to memory.

She shook her head, "You should keep an eye on _his_."

He took her caveat with an accepting nod and was off, and she watched through the exiting cameras as his form disappeared. Hands hesitantly touching the screen, she whispered with a consuming dread as tears welled in her eyes.

"_Please_… be safe, Lawliet…"

* * *

><p>Felt like doing it. Did it. Even though people have gotten over Death Note, I haven't, and I decided to make my first KagxL, without making it romantic. L's not romantic, but I think I managed to make it real. Just wanted to show that L and Kagome care about each other. Give me feedback and tell me how I did.<p>

~Paranoid Crack Abuser


End file.
